


Welcome Home

by bukkunkun



Series: spoopers doopers ooga booga [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cryptids, Gen, Psychological Horror, Suspense, dedicated to the soriku server, i hope i give you nightmares, there's not a lot to go on when this is a "drabble" y'know, vanishing point au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi go home to an emptied house.That didn't necessarily mean it was uninhabited.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> based ~~very loosely~~ on [@Nikustune on twitter](https://twitter.com/Nikutsune)'s AU, vanishing point! birthed right here at home in the soriku server. 
> 
> [Confused? Here's a summary of the AU](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1tJZ-OyJRKf8QAQE7yYy_5T720h5bbyTtf0QXLZxWqvM/edit?usp=sharing)! 
> 
> If you'd like to write/make art for it, feel free, just don't forget to let Niku know on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Nikutsune) or [tumblr](http://nikutsuneart.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> thanks niku for coming up with the perfect excuse for me to write gratuitous horror and get a lot of practice in before Bukkun's Halloween Oktoberfest (coming this october. you better watch out. you bETTER WATCH OUT **YOU BETTER WATCH OUT _YOU BETTER WATCH OUT_**
> 
> anyway the only thing my peanut brain can contribute to the vanishing point au is spooks and not even the correct brand of spooks i am so sorry

Sora _knew_ they were staring.

It was like time had gone still—not even the wind was blowing, and if the snow around them wasn’t falling gently down in a straight path to the earth, he would have thought it really had stopped.

He could see there were snowflakes in Kairi’s hair, and more tumbling down Riku’s braid over his shoulder, and he knew time had not stopped for them.

But the town certainly did.

He shivered slightly, as he bundled his best friends into his home to the silent, deafening stares of the world outside. Not even Goofy was barking—wherever he was, anyway—and Sora didn’t like the unsettling feeling that stayed rooted in his gut, an incessant tug at _something_ gone incredibly _wrong._

 _“We’ve never been outside the town before,”_ Riku had said, eyes wild, the sunset glinting above them like a looming warning. _“Isn’t that weird?”_

It felt like they had opened Pandora’s box, uttering those words. Ever since, the town had fallen silent, like a curse fell upon them.

“Hey,” Kairi said, coming to a stop, and she pulled her boys close to herself. They looked at her, confused, and she pointed at the living room beyond them, her hand shaking slightly.

Sora cocked his head at her, but he and Riku slid their hands into hers, all the same. He turned around, and his eyes widened when he saw his parents standing by the TV, still, silent, just like the rest of the town around them.

 _Something’s wrong,_ his mind told him, but he plastered a smile on his face anyway.

“Mom! Dad! We—we’re home!”

Slowly, creaking like old wood, they turned around, and stared at them.

Unmoving, impassive faces, with sunken eyes and jagged, parted lips, as if curled up in a facsimile of a smile. Sora looked taken aback, and Riku pulled him and Kairi behind himself without a moment’s hesitation.

“What’s—what’s going _on?_ ” Kairi’s voice shook. “Your parents, they’re—”

Sora looked up at Riku, and the older teen’s expression was tight. Biting his lip, he squeezed Riku’s arm, and he could feel his body tensing up.

“Your head, does it hurt?” He murmured, and Riku gave him a shrug. “C’mon,” he shook his arm gently, “Let’s, um… let’s go to my room.”

“They’re _right there,_ Sora.” Kairi hissed, “Who knows what’s gonna happen to us if we go any farther?”

“They’re my parents, Kairi.” He smiled at her nervously, “They won’t hurt us.”

His parents continued to _smile_ , to stare. Carefully, Sora inched forward, sliding his foot across polished wooden flooring, and vacant eyes followed his movement.

Just the eyes—nothing else had moved.

Kairi gripped Sora’s hand tightly, and Riku brought up the rear, and the three of them began to slowly inch towards the staircase, a meagre distance away from the door.

One step—a breath. Neither of the three knew who took it, but the air around them was thick and too thin all at the same time, and it made Sora’s head spin.

Two steps—the sound of something shuffling. Only the trio had moved, yet it felt like Sora’s parents were just as close as they were to them when they entered the house.

Three steps—a charm, a brief moment of reprieve where nothing happened, and Sora released his breath that he didn’t know he was holding. His next step was the staircase, yet he felt like any more movement aside from the shuffling of feet across the floor would make something— _anything_ happen.

Four steps, and Sora was on the staircase. Kairi hopped onto it next to him, and the number of death seemed to break the spell on them.

Suddenly, the world was dark. Bright, and too dark, and all they could see was two pairs of eyes. A pair of wide, brokenly grinning teeth. Rows and rows of it, files of awkward, skewed squares of off-white enamel leading down into a quivering, moist throat.

 _Run,_ the spark of light in Sora’s chest screamed in his ear, as his heart shot up to his throat to block it, and he yanked Riku up onto the step with him and Kairi.

“Run!” He screamed, and Kairi and Riku didn’t need to be told twice—

The three of them scrambled up the stairs they couldn’t see, the steady pitter-pattering of too many limbs following after them. None of them dared to look back, but Riku could feel phantom shadowy hands reaching for him. Not quite reaching him, but he could see them—snaking and writhing like worms, bones breaking free of joints keeping them in place, scratching across dark walls and hissing like demons.

Memories of his childhood came flashing back, and fear lodged his heart right into his throat.

“Sora!” He gasped, choking on air, and Sora turned—

Beyond Riku’s back, a swarm of the same faces followed them, sunken eyes and disfigured mouths, broken fingers squirming atop dislocated palms stretching out like a net towards them.

It didn’t feel like they were rushing towards them, and yet they were always so impossibly close. Sora gasped, and when Kairi tried to turn and see, he tugged on her hand.

“No! Keep going!” He shouted, and pulled Riku up between her and himself, hugging one arm around the teen tightly. “A little more, Riku! I know it’s hard—we’re almost there!”

Almost _where,_ he wasn’t sure. The world had plunged into darkness, but the path to Sora’s room was burned into their muscle memory now. The three of the could get there blindfolded, and right now, they were doing exactly that.

Kairi, ahead of them, slammed against a door, and she let out a panicked shout.

“In?” She sounded hysterical, and Sora nodded.

“Get in!”

She flung the door open, and the welcoming relief of light wrapped around them, the three crashing into Sora’s room messily. Sora yanked the door shut behind him as he bundled Riku inside, and he propped a chair under the doorknob for good measure.

“What—” He panted, slumping against the door to look at his friends. “What the _heck_ was that?”

**Author's Note:**

> please don't forget to criss cross applesauce on your way out, thank you


End file.
